DE NUEVO CON LA ORDEN OSCURA
by rocio e-chan
Summary: el conde resolvio ir a un lugar excelente para crear akumas y eso era en el sengoku, asi que kagome junto con sus amigos uniran fuerza con el antiguo "empleo" de kagome y para kagome regresara su peor pesadilla EL GENERAL CROSS... el primero en español
1. CAP1 ESTADO DE EMERGENCIA

INUYASHA y D-GRAY-MAN no me pertenecen, cada uno a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tome prestado para crear esta historia para matar el aburrimiento…

Sin más…a leer.

"DE NUEVO CON LA ORDEN OSCURA"

Era un día tranquilo, en lo que abarca el termino en la ahora ya reconstruida orden oscura; hasta que en el departamento de investigaciones, un de los científicos descubrió que había habido una alteración en el espacio y tiempo, ya tenia bastante aquel proyecto ahora abandonado y al percatarse de ello, corrió hacia donde estaba el líder, SU JEFE, Komui Lee.

-¡jefe, jefe…JEFEEEE!-corría por la estación Johnny, con un papel en la mano por los pasillos de la orden y al llegar donde estaba, estaba recibiendo a Allen Walker, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Krory y a Bookman; que llegaban de una misión.

-que ocurre, por que tanto alboroto?-pregunto el hombre que responde por el nombre de Komui.

-…sucede…que…el…proyecto de espacio y tiempo… a mostrado una reacción-dijo este mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Qué?-pregunto incrédulo jefe de ese lugar.

-había un proyecto así?-se pregunto Lenalee a si mismo en voz alta.

-si, sucede que al parecer el conde y la familia de Noé, encontraron la forma de viajar y todo indica que el sitio a donde fueron es el de 500 años atrás… en la era de sengoku… llegaron a Japón, esa es todo la información que recibió el monitor-dijo el chico de gafas los cuales lo miraban sin creerlo.

-que haría haya el conde-quiso saber el vampiro de akumas.

-eso se desconoce, solo capto la imagen cuando entraba al vórtice que abrieron-contesto el científico con duda.

-sengoku, Japón… hmmmm… por que tengo un presentimiento… donde eh escuchado una información así…-se decía Komui mientras se sujetaba la barbilla para recordarlo.

-la historia dice que en esa época había muchas guerrillas en ese país y había sido producto de las muchas apariciones de demonios y espíritus malignos-dijo distraídamente Kanda, lo cual ilumino a Komui chocando un puño en la palma de la otra mano, recordando ese detalle.

-ya se donde oí eso…-después de decir esto la cara del sujeto adquirió un tono azul de miedo- ¡AAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!... NOOOOOOOOO!... ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAAASSSSS….-grito el sujeto haciendo que los demás se preocuparon así que como alma que llevaba al diablo, corrió como desenfrenado por la sede hasta llegar a su oficina y comenzó a buscar como poseído entre los papeles de su escritorio, los demás lo habían seguido lo veían preocupados.

-hermano que ocurre-se preocupo Lenalee, que en primera vez en la historia fue ignorada olímpicamente por su hermano que se paseaba por la habitación haciendo volar los papeles que tenia en el suelo.

-¡ahahahahg!, por que cuando necesito algo no lo encuentro, tengo que limpiar este lugar, pero es importante encontrar esa carta!-se decía a si mismo el científico, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, agradecía que ese papel no se haya perdido en el ataque del Akuma de hace meses.-¡AQUÍ ESTA!-grito victorioso y extrajo la hoja que tenia en el interior del sobre.

-hermano…- pregunto preocupada la joven que al igual que ella los demás se mantenían preocupados.

-jefe…-preguntaron los demás del equipo del departamento de investigaciones que observaron que el Komui habría desmesuradamente los ojos y se ponían pálido del shock.

-estamos en serios problemas…-dijo en susurro el hombre que caía al suelo de sentón, dejando caer la carta.

-Komui que sucede?-pregunto alterado Kanda al ver la reacción del hombre.

-que alguien convoque de inmediato con los lideres de la orden, alguien contacte a los generales y sobre todo Cross, es esencial que ellos estén aquí, y tráiganme un golem, necesito hacer una llamada a Japón-dijo este como orden que aun no se recuperaba de aun su estado y eso alerto a los demás, así que sin pensarlo dos veces obedecieron.

-hermano, ya dinos que sucede?-pregunto un tanto alterada Lenalee.

-podría decirse que el conde a llegado a una posible mina de oro para el…-dijo en al ver que le traían el golem que pidió y Bookman le pasa el teléfono.

-mina de oro?-pregunto Lavi sin entender.

-como ustedes saben, el conde usa el sufrimiento de la gente para crear akumas verdad?-dijo el comenzando a marcar.

-si..Pero eso que tiene que ver…-contesto Lavi.

-que ese lugar y esa época estaba infestada de dolor y muerte-contesto el sin mas.

Los demás se pusieron pálidos, pero que tenía que ver aquella carta.

-y eso lo se, por que hace tiempo antes de el ataque de el Akuma a la sede, recibí un carta de un antiguo exorcista, diciéndome que había descubierto un asunto con referente a sus sincronización de su antiguamente inocencia y que ahora se encontraba en un viaje en Japón, pero no de esta época, si no de hace 500 años… pero que su vida peligraba ya que tenia que enfrentarse a un enemigo poderoso…-dijo el esperando que le contestaran.

-y eso se tonar malo-dijo Lavi serio.

-y mucho, ya que el enemigo era poderoso y que haya había demasiado dolor para crear akumas sin reservas y poder crear a un ejercito de akumas poderoso… y si el enemigo de este exorcista se une con el conde en esa época, podemos esperar que nuestro futuro se convertirá en un infierno-dijo el serio dejando mudos a los demás por aquella deducción.

-y que paso con este exorcista?-quiso saber Allen.

-el también fue alumno de Cross-dijo Komui serio y dejo creando shock en los demás-…pero dejo la sede meses antes de que tu llegaras, solo los lideres y generales sabían de la existencia de este, ya que así lo dispuso el papa…-dijo el sin mas.

-un alumno de el general Cross-se dijo a si Allen sorprendido.

-buenas tardes, la casa de la familia Higurashi?-pregunto en un perfecto japonés Komui.-si, se encuentra de casualidad Kagome Higurashi, dígale que de parte de Komui lee, si me conoce-contesto el al ver que su llamada había sido contestada por la voz de un anciano.

0o0o00o00o0o

0o0o0o0o000o0

En Japón era de día, ese día Kagome la sacerdotisa que viajaba atreves de el poso devorador de huesos llegaba después de la escuela siendo seguida de Inuyasha ya que como siempre se había desesperado de esperarla del otro lado del poso y esta no llegaba, pues ya había pasado la semana que había pedido en regresar a su casa, y después de una pelea, ambos habían ido a restablecer suministros para su viaje en busca de Naraku, después de lo que había ocurrido ene le monte de las animas, así que cargando cajas y bolsas enormes, ambos llegaban y Kagome noto que su abuelo estaba al teléfono y cuando la vio respondió que si se encontraba, su abuelo se notaba algo distante al que llamaba.

-bien enseguida se la paso… Kagome te llaman-dijo su abuelo malhumorado.

-a mi?, ¿Quién?-pregunto la chica ya entraba con bolsas en mano e Inuyasha detrás de ella.

-un sujeto de nombre…Komui Lee-respondió algo arisco su abuelo ya que la voz que había escuchado era demasiado gruesa para un chico de su edad.

Kagome al oír el nombre de la persona que la llamaba, había soltado las bolsas en un acto de impacto y eso sorprendió a los demás que estaba presentes en la casa, su madre se había asomado desde la cocina y su hermano desde la sala que había dejado de jugar uno de sus tantos videos juegos.

-ko-komui…-susurro Kagome en shock, Inuyasha se molesto por ello, como era posible que alguien de la época de Kagome siguiera llamándola y mas era un hombre.

-si, dice que es importante-dijo su abuelo resentido.

La chica al oír eso, se acerco apresurada al aparato y tomo el auricular que le daba su abuelo, para así responder a la llamada.

-Kagome al habla…Komui el que me hables a mi casa, y como se habían tornado las cosas aquí en Japón hace unos meses eso quiere decir que es una emergencia-contesto cautelosa la azabache.

Los demás miraban atentos a la llamada y Inuyasha había dejando las cosas en la sala para así sentarse en el suelo.

-¡QUE RAYOS DICES!, ¡SABES QUE ESO SIGNIFICA EL FIN!-dijo Kagome alterada y comenzaba a gritar como loca. Inuyasha se había puesto atento ya que muy raras es la vez que ella actúa de esa manera, solo con Naraku.

-ok, mira veré como se han puesto las cosas haya, comenzare a moverme… si lo se… pero no puedo dejar que el conde haga eso, Komui no hay tiempo… esta bien, pero como los enviaras para haya… el arca?... eso me da una idea…mira reúne a todos lo que se han necesarios, yo iré a ver como esta todo, pondré en alerta los demás, tienes 3 días, si no yo me muevo, si comenzare a ver una nota que habrá un portal temporal, tu usa esa maquina y consigue mas datos, Komui… la vida de mis amigos, y nuestro futuro depende de ello… 3 días Komui no mas-dijo ella antes de colgar.

-Kagome que sucede?-pregunto Naomi preocupada ya que su hija había caído al piso.

-algo terrible va a pasar si no hacemos algo y si esos dos se conocen, todo lo que conocemos desaparecerá-dijo Kagome levantado el rostro y mostraba uno lleno de terror.

-Kagome?-pregunto preocupado Inuyasha que se había acercado a la chica.

-Inuyasha tenemos que volver al sengoku por un momento…-dijo Kagome levantados del suelo.

-pero hija…-replico el abuelo sin entender.

-mama, abuelo, sota; solo serán unas horas tengo que hacer algo haya y les prometo que les explicare todo, si… pero si la misma persona que llamo vuelve a marcar quiero que pregunten como es la persona que me acompaña ahora, ustedes saben que es Inuyasha y el mismo Komui sabe su nombre… y por lo que mas quieran no salgan-dijo Kagome que salía apresurada de la casa, pero antes de eso en la entrada del templo coloco unos pergaminos en ambas columnas, Inuyasha solo la seguía en silencio, aquello ya no le gustaba nada, cuando llegaron del otro lado en su época, el la saco de un salto del pozo y cuando llegaron un olor diferente que se sentía en el aire lo puso demasiado tenso ya que nunca lo había sentido, Kagome en su caso pudo percibir esa esencia como si fuera algo grabado a fuego en su piel y eso le causo un mal sabor de boca, tenían que ir de inmediato a la aldea, apostaba que los demás ya lo habían notado y quien sabe quien mas, y sus dudas se vieron resultas por la presencia de dos fragmentos de la perla que se dirigían hacia ellos, en el caso de Inuyasha capto la presencia del lobo Kouga y de Sesshomaru acercándose a su dirección pensaba en esperarlos, pero Kagome tenia prisa así que comenzó a correr en dirección de la cabaña de la anciana kaede.

Al llegar vieron que la anciana kaede estaba afuera, junto con Shippo, sango, Miroku y kirara; los cuales los vieron sorprendidos ya que nuca pensaron que los verían llegar en esas condiciones. Kagome se detuvo pero no dijo nada, solo esperaba en silencio, hasta que ante ellos parecían Kouga, sus dos acompañantes y su manada pequeña de lobos; y a Sesshomaru que venia seguido de Ah-Un que tria en su lomo a Rin y Jaken, estos se quedaron frente ellos y los demás e colocaban en posición de ataque ya que Sesshomaru estaba frente ellos.

-Kouga, Sesshomaru, ustedes también lo perciben, verdad-dijo Kagome que ella no se había movido de su sitio desde la llegada de los visitantes, los demás se sorprendieron por ello y los aludidos solo asintieron.

-si, se percibe en el aire un pestilente olor, no sabría decirlo con exactitud, parase ser a humanos, pero a la vez no, ni a cadáver-dijo Kouga serio el cual miraba el cielo con el ceño fruncido.

-… es mas bien, huele a, muerte, hierro y a sentimientos reunidos-dijo Sesshomaru que lucia mas bien alterado.

-yo lo percibí cuando llegue desde el pueblo de Kagome, pero que tanto tiene que este olor se presento?-pregunto Inuyasha a los demás.

-apenas al alba, fue cuando de la nada apareció y se disperso por todo los alrededores, acusando que varios demonios se inquieten por esta presencia-dijo Kouga con malestar.

-al alba… fue cuando la maquina capto la distorsión que hubo-dijo Kagome en voz alta, los demás la miraban como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-tu sabes que es Kagome?-pregunto la exterminadora.

-si…pero… monje Miroku podría poner un campo alrededor de la cabaña de la anciana kaede-pidió la joven con semblante serio.

El aludido asintió y los demás supieron que era mejor entrar al lugar para poder escuchar la explicación de la joven del futuro.

Ya estando todos adentro ella decidió que era mejor contar todo como esta la historia que ella sabia.

-bien lo que les voy a decir es algo que nadie debería saber, por eso mismo le pedí al monje Miroku que colocara un campo… esto es sumamente delicado… verán la presencia que apareció viene de mi tiempo, para aquellos que no lo sabían, yo vengo de un futuro lejano, a 500 años mas adelante desde estas fechas…-los visitantes que no lo sabían se habían sorprendido mucho con aquella revelación.

-entonces la señora Kagome no es de esta época-se sorprendió Ginta.

-exacto, yo fui traída a este lugar por la perla de shikon, con la ayuda de una mujer cien pies que había sido arrogada hace tiempo en el poso devorador de huesos de este lugar, cuando yo había cumplido 15 años, podría decirse que es mi medio de transporte de una época a otra, la perla se encontraba en mi interior, aunque yo no lo sabia hasta ese día, cuando conocí a Inuyasha y sin querer desperté y libere del conjuro que estaba sometido; como supondrán yo fui la culpable de que la perla se haya roto en fragmentos… pero antes de que yo llegara a este lugar, en mi época, nosotros teníamos nuestro propio enemigo, no se si existía antes de esta época o existirá después, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que Naraku a comparación de este sujeto, es algo sumamente sencillo acabar con el, si, si ahora se nos complica acabar con Naraku que casi ya tiene la perla completa, este enemigo es sumamente mas poderoso, y con el esta otros sujetos que se complica exterminar, no son demonios, ni tampoco humanos, lo que son es algo que desconocemos, pero así como ellos representan la oscuridad de donde provengo también existe la luz, y esta es una organización conocida como la "orden oscura", que esta conformada por exorcistas de diferentes habilidades, no son espirituales como un monje o una sacerdotisa, si no seres humanos que son compatibles con lo que se conoce como "inocencia" o el "cristal de dios", este esta dividido en fragmentos que están dispersos en todo el mundo; pero a parte de ellos, nuestro enemigo crea un tipo de enemigo demasiado peligroso incluso para un youkai, estos son armas vivientes conocidas como "akumas" que a creado para exterminar la inocencia, que se alimentan de la gente o seres vivientes; pero para crear un Akuma se necesita de varios ingredientes esenciales para su creación y el ingrediente esencial de esta maquina, es algo que en esta época sobra… y todo por la guerras que hay en esta época... yo pertenecía a esta organización cuando era una niña de 11 años y al igual que los demás, yo también fui exorcistas, tuve mi inocencia, pero ello termino cuando tenia 14, fueron 3 años en los que tuve que peleaba para proteger a mi especie… pero como todo tiene un inicio yo le di fin a ello, por mi familia, aunque yo haya entregado mi inocencia, no significa que deje de cero, porque ella esta en contante sincronía con mi alma… pero cuando llegue a este sitio y me di cuenta de cómo era antes, sentí miedo que el pudiera estar cerca, pero eso fue descartado cuando en los viajes que hemos hecho no habido la presencia de esta arma, hasta ahora, yo hace tiempo llegue a la conclusión de que si el llegaba a este lugar, lo que yo conozco desaparecerá e incluso yo y mi futuro y lo que conocemos aquí será destruido, este lugar se infestara de muerte por doquier, y ni los humanos, ni los demonios podrán combatirlo, por el simple hecho de ser quien es-dijo Kagome demasiado seria y había causado temor en todo, incluso en los demonios presentes.

-y como podemos combatirlo?-pregunto sango.

-primero antes que nada, yo no lo sabia, hasta que fui informada por el jefe de una de las sedes de la organización que fue quien se dio cuenta por un proyecto que se invento hace tiempo… si Inuyasha, ese fue Komui; me dijo lo que había pasado y me hizo suponer que el ya tenia el ojo puesto en esta época, solo que no sabia como llegar y mira que el poso que yo uso es de uso exclusivo de Inuyasha y mío; entonces eso quiere decir que uso una de las habilidades de los que lo siguen y con la ayuda de algo para poder abrir un vórtice en el espacio y tiempo; si se puede hacer eso, si se lo preguntan, pero con tiempo y investigación… a lo que quiero llegar es que estos sujetos viven tanto como un demonio como Sesshomaru-dijo Kagome seria, demasiado para el gusto de los presente.

-y respondiendo a tu pregunta sango, si hay una forma, y es el de traer a los exorcistas a esta época por medio de una nueva adquisición como llamada "el arca", pero para evitar algo catastrófico quiero que me escuchen con atención, si se les dice corre, corran; también por lo que mas quieran no vayan a creer en alguien que les diga que ellos pueden conceder un milagro… o un deseo-dijo Kagome levantándose del suelo. –Ahora lo que mas me temo, es el que Naraku lo conozca…-dijo Kagome saliendo del lugar.

-Kagome a donde vas?-quiso saber el pequeño zorrito.

-tengo que volver a mi casa, por que haya yo también debo un explicación, mi familia no sabe de mi vida de exorcista y se preocuparon, además de que tengo que arreglarlo todo para la llegada de los demás-contesto Kagome un con una sonrisa.

-entonces ve, nosotros nos prepararemos-dijo Inuyasha serio.

-si, por favor lo que se me avisan-dijo Kagome que se dirigía al pozo.

-yo te acompaño-dijo Kouga que comenzaba a caminar a lado de Kagome.

-yo iré también…-dijo Inuyasha que también se colocaba a lado de Kagome

-yo quiero ver…-dijo rin que comenzaba a caminar siguiéndoles.

-espera rin…-dijo Jaken en regaño que fue ignorado y sin quedarle otra comenzó a seguirla.

Sesshomaru también fue en silencio y los demás si mas mejor fueron con ellos.

Al llegar a ese lugar todos lo vieron como un pozo común y corriente, pero mientras que la chica de ropas extrañas le decía Shippo que fuera a con Jinenji que le regalara hiervas medicinales mientras que ella volvía, ella se subió con la ayuda de la mano de Inuyasha a la madera, se preguntaban como le hacia, así que se acercaron a ver la diferencia, pero al ver que ella entraba al pozo vieron como una luz aparecía y formaba un espacio de colores y después nada, todo volvió hacer oscuro, al parecer la mujer decía la verdad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

0o0o00o00o00

Mientras tanto en la orden oscura; después de que Komui colgara la llamada que le había hecho Kagome, se levanto con decisión, extraño en el por supuesto.

-contactaron los generales?-pregunto Komui a los que lo que habían llegado.

-el general Winters, y el general Tiedoll; confirmaron que estaban cerca, así que no era necesario que se usara el arca, llegaran en unas horas… la general Klaud esta en parís, así que alguien ya fue a por ella, y el general Cross acaba de llegar a la sede, al parecer tenia que venir después de todo… y el único de los lideres que estará presente será el de la rama asiática Bak Chang y viene acompañado de su asistente Sammo Han Wong…-informo uno de los científicos.

-bien… vamos, que de esta reunión se decidirán muchas cosas…-dijo Komui que comenzó a caminar aprisa de donde se llevaría la reunión de emergencia, al llegar a la sala ahí estaban, Bak, Sammo y el general Cross.

-Komui se puede saber que rayos ocurre- quiso saber Cross que al parecer estaba de mal humor.

-solo espera uno momentos Cross-dijo Klaud que en ese momento llegaba a la reunión.

-Klaud, pero mira que hermosa te has puesto-dijo Cross llegando a su lado para pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

-cálmate Casanova, primero hay que averiguar que ocurre-dijo Winters que llegaba junto a Tiedoll a la sala.

-que rápidos, pero bueno mucho mejor; así se puede saber por que Komui nos a llamado llamar, y no solo nosotros, mira también esta Bak de la rama asiática-dijo Cross regresando a su lugar.

-bien… ahora por doy comienzo de la reunión de emergencia que eh convocado; voy a ir directo al grano, lideres de las ramas de la orden, generales y nuestros lideres que están en contacto, de acuerdo a un registro que obtuvo uno de nuestros proyectos en funcionamiento y no habíamos tomado en cuenta ya que todo había estado en tranquilidad hasta esta hace unas horas; este registro una alteración en el espacio y tiempo, pero lo mas preocupante de esto fue que el causante de esto, es el conde del milenio, junto con la familia Noé han cruzado este pequeño vórtice que abrieron; de acuerdo a los registros estos llegaron a un tiempo y lugar determinado, es decir en el Japón feudal, hace 500 años en el pasado… no hubiéramos reaccionado de esta forma si no hubiera sido por una carta de un exorcista que nos llego hace tiempo, el nombre de este es de la ex – exorcista Kagome Higurashi, ex alumna del general Cross Marian; en esta nos explica que un día llego a ese lugar, nos dice que haya existen demonios y guerras que son el factor clave de muchas muertes, pero su temor era que el de si un día el conde descubría este sitio en esta época determinada seria catastrófico, ya que no solo seria su fuente casi inagotable para la creación de akumas, si no que en esa época existen seres poderoso que podrían caer en manos del conde, aparte de que si el enemigo que existe en el sengoku se llegara aliar junto al conde, seria el final de nuestras existencia, ya que podría cambiar nuestro futuro y nuestro mundo…-dijo Komui que indicaba la carta que había recibido y de los registros obtenidos hace unas horas.

-entonces Kagome esta en ese lugar…-dijo preocupado Cross por la azabache.

-pues por que nos preocupamos, ella era una de nuestras exorcistas mas fuertes en la orden que hasta se llego a considerar en que seria un futuro general-dijo Winters como si fuera la solución del problema, pero ellos no estaba enterados de todo el asunto.

-ese no es el problema… Kagome Higurashi, el día que ella dejo la orden por un tiempo indeterminado, no solo dejo su uniformo, sino su insignia y su inocencia a Hevlaska, el día que se retiro… hace poco la llame para informarle lo ocurrido, de acuerdo a la carta ella explica que regresa por el periodo de una semana, para luego volver, así que tuvimos suerte de encontrarla hoy en casa; dijo que ella se adelantaría, pero se le advirtió de que era peligroso sin su arma, así que asedió a esperar refuerzos, así que ella iría a organizar las cosas en el sengoku y regresaría para entregarle a Allen lo necesario para que podamos abrir temporalmente una entrada a ese lugar por medio del arca-dijo Komui serio, así que ahora iba la parte difícil.

-entonces eso quiere decir que se dirá quienes van a decir quienes van y quienes se quedan-dijo Cross como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-jefe Lee, actué como se deba y envié a los mas indicados, nosotros avisaremos a los altos mandos de las actividades recientes del conde-dijo una voz masculina para así dar por retira los lideres de la orden.

-si… así que pienso que Cross es uno de los que debe ir con mayor razón , ya que Higurashi fue alumna de el y casi nadie a tenido algún contacto con ella; también deberían ir los generales Winters, Klaud y Tiedoll , ya que haya se enfrentaran con enemigos fuertes-dijo Komui como orden de los que irían.

-también seria bueno que fueran aquellos que han enfrentado a la familia Noé-dijo el jefe de la división de Norteamérica.

-entonces irán: Allen Walker, Lenalee lee, Yu Kanda, Lavi, Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory Tercero, Noise Marie y el nuevo discípulo de Tiedoll Chaoji Han-dijo Bak que se ponía a meditar el asunto.

-son los exorcistas mas fuertes hasta ahora; y lo primordial es que hagan regresar a al conde junto a la familia de Noé; deberán de seguir las recomendaciones de Kagome Higurashi, además de que Cross deberá encargarse de entregarle su arma anti-Akuma-dijo Komui como orden de la misión.

-entendido-repitieron a la vez los generales que se levantaban de sus lugares ene se momento.

-nosotros monitorearemos la actividad Akuma-dijo Bak que se ponía de pie en ese momento.

-Bak Chang, quisiera que nos ayudaras para abrir la puerta a ese lugar; ya cuando este listos ellos lo enviaremos primero a Japón, al templo Higurashi y de ahí al sengoku, pero entre mas tiempo el conde estará moviéndose ya-dijo Komui en ese momento preocupado.

-de acuerdo, les ayudaremos, ahora ve avisarles de la misión-dijo Bak que ene se momento salía de la sala.

-eso es lo que debo hacer y llamar a dijo Komui a si mismo.

Los exorcistas que habían sido seleccionados habían sido llamados a la oficina de Komui que en ese momento ya se había vuelto un caos con todo el mundo corriendo.

-bien que sucede hermano-dijo Lenalee al borde de los nervios.

-de acuerdo a lo que les dije con anticipación, se llego a un acuerdo, un grupo de exorcistas irán a reunirse con Kagome Higurashi y entre todos tendrán que regresar al conde a este tiempo-dijo Komui.

-y quienes son?-pregunto Allen.

-se cree que los que deberían ir son los que tiene mas experiencia, es decir a los que han enfrentado a la familia de Noé y al conde antes, junto con los cuatro generales-dijo Komui viéndolos mirarse.

-si todos ustedes presentes son lo que fueron elegidos para esta misión, la cual es cooperar en equipo con la ex- exorcista Kagome Higurashi-dijo Komui y todo solo asintieron.

-cuando salimos?-pregunto Kanda.

-deberán prepararse ahora mismo, ya que cuando todo estén listos, Allen tiene que abrir un portal en el templo Higurashi y haya ella te dirá la forma de ir al pasado-dijo Komui explicándoles a todos.

-entendido-dijeron al unisonó los chicos.

-bien; entonces nos reuniremos en 2 horas en a entrada al arca-dijo Komui y los demás solo salieron a prepararse.

-ahora a ir con Hevlaska por la inocencia de Kagome y dársela a Cross-dijo Komui que salía en dirección a la sala de Hevlaska.

Komui al llegar a ya se topo con que Cross estaba ahí con ella hablando.

-Cross…-dijo el al verlo ahí serio.

-le estaba preguntando que si no había algún inconveniente con la inocencia de Kagome, ya que ambas han estado separadas por varios años-dijo Cross viendo a Hevlaska concentrada.

-y que dijo?-quiso saber el otro.

- dijo que no… que a pesar de ello el nivel de la sincronización no había bajado, a pesar de ello, Kagome se las arreglo para mantener en buena forma su inocencia-contesto el peli rojo.

-y ahora la esta buscando para dártela, después de todo supuse que tu se la entregarías personalmente-dijo Komui serio.

-por supuesto, después de todo soy su maestro-dijo el como si nada.

-entonces también te encargare que le entregues su uniforme y su insignia-dijo el peli azul con clama.

-si-contesto el otro-por cierto todo esta casi listo a que hora salimos-.

-se reunirán en dos horas en la entrada de el arca, de ahí Allen los llevara al templo Higurashi y haya Kagome les ayudara-dijo este tranquilo.

-esta bien-contesto serio Cross mirado a Hevlaska.

0o00o000oo0o0o0

0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0

En Japón en la casa de Kagome.

-entonces tu eras un exorcista?-interrogo la mama de Kagome.

-si, lamento no haberles dicho antes…pero no quería preocuparlos-dijo Kagome seria.

-bueno eso ya paso y si el futuro esta en peligro no veo la razón de reprochártelo, siempre hiciste las cosas a tu modo y seguiré confiando en ti hija-dijo su madre abrazándola.

-gracias mama…-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-bueno después de todo tengo una hermana que es sacerdotisa y exorcista-dijo sota optimista.

-pues claro es una Higurashi-dijo su abuelo con orgullo.

Kagome se sentía feliz de que su familia haya aceptado lo que una vez fue y lo que es ahora, pero la parte fea apenas si se acercaba. En eso sonó el teléfono de la casa y Kagome decidió que era mejor que ella contestara.

-casa de la familia Higurashi-dijo Kagome con voz neutral

-_todo listo Kagome_-dijo Komui desde la otra línea.

-así que debo hacer-dijo ella seria.

-_en unas horas, en tu templo aparecerá una figura extraña de color blanco de ella saldrá un chico de cabello blanco y lleva con el a timcanpy así que sabrás que es el, también de que abordo van los exorcistas asignados, al que tienes que tratar es a Allen y decirle como que hacer para abrir una puerta a la época sengoku, lo demás ellos te lo explicaran-_dijo Komui serio.

-bien estaré preparada-dijo ella con ultimo.

-_y Kagome, suerte_-dijo Komui.

-la necesitaremos y gracias, después de esto les visitare en la orden-dijo ella como promesa.

-_estaré esperando-_dijo por ultimo Komui.

-adiós-corto ella la llamada y se acerco a su familia para explicar lo que había platicado con el jefe de la sede.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Bien este es mi primer crossover de d gray man y Inuyasha, esto nació de una idea vaga que surgió en mi cabeza, prometo actualizar pronto, ahora que me inspiración revivió, pues tengo que escribir mucho de otros proyectos pendientes; tal vez sea un tanto confuso con respecto a las fechas; así que es solo que puse la actualidad para que concuerde con la fecha de Kagome vale… sugerencias, tomatazos, ingredientes de ensalada, son bien recibidos, me esmerare con esta creación y no decepcionarlos.

Roció e-chan se despide… JA-NE!


	2. CAP 2 PORTAL ABIERTO

Ok… o mi dios!, cuantas faltas de ortografía, que barbará, espero que no afecte un poco el entendimiento de la historia, siento mucho por las horribles faltas….

Bien como dije que mi inspiración esta vivía quise escribir de una vez el segundo capitulo, espero que todo salga bien….

Aclaraciones: DGRAY-MAN E INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SI NO A SUS CREADORES, SI NO YO YA HUBIERA MANDADO A VOLAR A KIKYO HASTA LA LUNA Y SIN REGRESO.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"DE NUEVO CON LA ORDEN OSCURA"

Capitulo 2: "PORTAL ABIERTO, SENGOKU; ¿TYKI MIKK Y KAGOME?..."

-bien, entonces hija preparare tu mochila, eso quiere decir que no vendrás en un tiempo…-dijo la madre de Kagome un tanto triste.

-si mama, lo siento, pero esto es importante… y puede que alguien de la orden venga a la casa…-dijo Kagome prediciendo las futuras acciones de Komui.

-se bien recibido en la casa, Kagome ten mucho cuidado, tu y tus amigos-dijo la mama de Kagome abrazándola.

-lo tendremos mama, ya veras que nosotros cumpliremos con esta misión con éxito-dijo Kagome con decisión.

-eso tenlo por seguro… ahora ve prepárate, date un baño, arregla las cosas, yo prepare tu mochila para el viaje-dijo Naomi Higurashi que en ese momento empujaba a su hija fuera de la sala.

-lo hare, iré unos momentos al templo-aviso saliendo por la puerta y yendo a la capilla que hacia mucho no visitaba.

Al entrar ella se sentó frente a la figura religiosa que estaba frente de ella.

-abuela, hace mucho que no venia a este lugar; ahora que me enfrento a este dilema, por favor ilumina mi camino, papa cuida de mama, de sota y el abuelo mientras yo no estoy-decía ella en voz baja mientras meditaba.

-este va a ser un viaje demasiado peligroso…-dijo en susurro la azabache...

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

O'0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

En la sede de la orden, en la entrada del arca:

Ya habían pasado las dos horas acordadas y ahí se encontraban todos lo exorcistas que irían en la misión a sengoku, todos llevaban una maleta pequeña, pero Cross aparte de llevar sus cosas llevaba un paquete mas; Komui junto al cuerpo de investigaciones de la sede estaban con el para despedir a los exorcistas que se dirigían a una misión peligrosa; todos se habían vuelto fuertes, desde el incidente del Akuma meses atrás; ahora solo esperaban enfrentar cara a cara a los Noé sin tener que exigirse tanto.

-bien Allen, esto es lo siguiente, una vez que llegue al templo Higurashi en Japón, vas a tener que cerrar las puertas que estén abiertas para ahorrar energía para abrir el portal al pasado, haya Kagome te dirá que hacer, así que sigue sus instrucciones, de acuerdo con los informes que ella me dio, haya se encontraran con muchas cosas, así que estén preparados- dijo Komui entregándoles a todos un comunicador parecido al que tuvo Allen en su batalla anterior con el conde.

-les recomendamos que siguán las ordenes de Kagome ya que ella tiene experiencia en aquel lugar-dijo Bak que estaba cerca.

-entendido-dijeron todos al unisonó.

-este es de Kagome, una vez que lleguen al templo entréguenselo, no lo vayan a perder, los hemos modificado paraqué se intercomuniquen, no sabemos mas así que no se preocupen, mantendremos las cosas controladas aquí para ustedes se encarguen de todo por haya-dijo Komui quien le daba a Allen el comunicador correspondiente a la chica japonesa.

-cuídate hermano-dijo Lenalee a su hermano mientras lo abrazaba.

-ustedes cuídense mucho si-dijo el un tanto preocupado.

-lo tendremos… bien es hora de irnos-dijo Allen que en ese momento entraba en el arca, al entrar se dirigieron a la entrada de la habitación del 14º, al llegar Allen y los demás se despidieron y el peliblanco cerro todas la puertas que estaban abiertas en ese momento así que usando la información que le dio Komui, se concentro para abrir una puerta hacia aquel templo Higurashi.

Fue cuestión de minutos, pero ahí estaban, así que Allen fue el único el de salir de ahí, para si conocer a la persona que fue alumna de Cross. Los demás esperaron afuera y colocaron todo a la mano, sus comunicadores, sus armas en posición y demás; Allen al salir se topo con un sitio normal, en donde había una casa moderna y sencilla frente de sus ojos y vio que atrás que había un arco japonés de color rojo, mas alejado estaba el árbol sagrado y cerca de este estaba una capilla de madera, se sorprendió al ver ese lugar, se veía acogedor, ahora comprendía por que la exorcista dejo la sede, ese era un lugar agradable, dejo de lado su ensoñación cuando sintió a timcanpy ir volando a otro lugar al seguirlo con la mirada vio ahí enfrente de el alguien de su misma edad, que nunca había visto, una chica de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos de color café chocolate, vestía ropa casual, pero ella había abrazado cariñosamente a tim, eso quería decir que esa era la persona que el buscaba.

-timcanpy, pero mira que pequeño te has puesto, pero te ves adorable, dime aun te gustan los dulces, veras que después te regalo los chocolates que tanto adoras-dijo la voz femenina al pequeño golem dorado que estaba en su palma y el solo batía sus alas en forma de alegría.

Kagome al sentir que era observada dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que la miraba, y ahí estaba un chico un poco mas alto que ella, de piel blanca, de cabello platinado que le recordó a Inuyasha, en el lado izquierdo del rostro un tatuaje le atravesaba el ojo izquierdo; eso le llamo mucho la atención en si; vestía un traje de color negro en generalidad con detalles rojo, en el pecho pudo distinguir la insignia de la orden y pudo notar que en las manos traía un paquete.

-tu debes ser el exorcista que viene de la orden… soy Kagome Higurashi, un gusto en conocerte-dijo la chica sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a este, que al igual que ella le dirigía un sonrisa amistosa.

-un gusto Kagome, soy Allen Walker, que al igual que tu fui alumno de Cross Marian-dijo el una vez que ella estuvo frente a el. Ella se tenso en solo escuchar ese nombre.

-no me imagino como debió ser tu vida a lado de ese hombre-dijo Kagome un tanto nerviosa.

-ni me lo digas… el es el demonio en persona-dijo el en un suspiro.

-bueno dejemos a ese loco de lado y vamos a asuntos mas importantes, vamos entra, haya te explicare todo-dijo ella señalándole el camino a su casa.

Una vez adentro ella le presento a su familia y de ahí se dirigieron a la sala.

-bien Allen, espero que no te moleste que te llame así, bueno como sabrás yo los voy a guiar una vez en el sengoku, bien para ello se debe abrir un portal ya que el que yo uso es mas de uso exclusivo, el no deja pasar a nadie que no sea yo… y otro de mis amigos, así que dudo mucho que puedan pasar todos por el poso devorador de huesos, así que recogí un poco de la esencia del poso y pienso esparcirla en el instrumento que usas en el arca, una vez hecho eso te diré que sigue, no puedo usar por completo mi energía espiritual así que haya te diré-dijo ella un tanto seria.

-bien, en el arca están los demás exorcistas asignados a esta misión-dijo el entendiendo el asunto.

-bien, una vez haya les presentare al otro grupo implicado-dijo ella seria.

-esta bien, por cierto se me dijo que te entregara tu uniforme, esta en esta caja, dentro de ella esta también tu arma anti-Akuma, dijo Komui que deberías ponértela de una vez que te cambies, ya que la inocencia debe empezara interactuar de nuevo contigo, aunque Hev no encontró algún problema, también nos dieron estos intercomunicadores-dijo Allen entregado las cosas que le mandaron a Kagome.

-gracias, veo que cambiaron los uniformes-dijo ella con una sonrisa.-

-si, los han diseñado para mayor comodidad, cada uno tiene una forma distinta, para que sea mas practico, fue lo que dijo Lenalee-dijo Allen mientras veía que Kagome se levantaba.

-Lenalee, es la hermana menor de Komui, y dime, el ya supero su hermanitis crónica hacia ella-dijo Kagome conteniendo la risa.

-jajajajaja, no aun no-dijo el riendo.

-jajá, ya veo; Allen ponte cómodo, en un momento regreso, iré a cambiarme, recojo mis cosas y nos iremos-dijo ella saliendo por la puerta de la sala.

-aquí te espero-dijo el con tranquilidad, ese ambiente era confortable.

-mientras esperas no quieres una taza de te y galletas-dijo la mama de Kagome apareciendo en la sala con una taza servida y un plato de galletas de arroz.

-muchas gracias señora Higurashi-dijo el sonriente.

Pasaron 30 minutos entre charlas Allen y la señora Naomi, hasta que apareció en la puerta Kagome luciendo el uniforme de la orden, que consistía en un short pequeño que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo ceñido al cuerpo, de color negro con dos líneas rojas en los lados, un cinturón de rayas rojas y negras con dos cadenas pequeñas que colgaban de el, una blusa de cuello de tortuga y sin mangas de color rojo igual ceñida a su cuerpo, un saco como el de Allen pero pequeño que llegaba un poco mas abajo del busto, los botones se cerraban de un lado que era marcado por una línea roja, llegaba hasta el cuello pero Kagome decidió dejarlo abierto de ese botón, en el pecho, del lado del corazón estaba la insignia de la orden y a lado de ella un broche que se unía a unas cadenas que salían de la hombrera del lado izquierdo, el cabello lo había amarrado en una coleta alta sujetada por un listón rojo, llevaba un pendiente pequeño de color rojo del lado derecho y del izquierdo el comunicador que le dio Allen, y su arma era conformada por dos brazaletes de color negro que se adherían a su piel y tenían una cruz en el frente y unos brazaletes que iban en las piernas que estaban exactamente a la mitad, sus zapatos eran de color negro sin tacón; Kagome era otra con ello.

-hija te ves preciosa-dijo Naomi que se había levantado para verla mejor y la abrazaba por ello.

-me quedo todo perfecto, me gusto mucho; Komui tiene un estilo radical, sabe con lo que me sentiría cómoda-dijo ella contenta.

-lo sabemos, bien fue un gusto conocerla señora y me gustaría que Kagome conviviera mas otro rato con usted, pero tenemos una misión que cumplir-dijo Allen levantándose del suelo, había acabado con mas de tres platos de galletas de arroz.

-lo se joven Walker, le encargo a mi Kagome; en la mochila de Kagome puso unos almuerzos que les gustaran-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-me encantaría probarlos después-dijo el con estrellitas en los ojos.

-gracias mama… ya debo irme-dijo ella un tanto triste.

-adiós hermana y saluda al amigo orejas de perro por mi si-dijo sota que aparecía en ese momento y abrazaba a su hermana.

-lo hare sota-dijo Kagome conteniendo las lagrimas.

-cuídate mucho hija, yo resolveré tu ausencia en de este tiempo-dijo su abuelo triste.

-te lo agradezco mucho abuelo-dijo Kagome abrazando a su abuelo.

-tranquila Kagome, Komui envió a un buscador a este lugar, ya esta aquí, el cuidara a tu familia-dijo Allen de forma positiva.

-lo se… bueno es hora de irme-dijo Kagome mientras agarraba su maleta que estaba enorme, Allen se sorprendió de ello y como todo caballero ingles le ayudo con ella sin problemas; la familia de Kagome los acompaño hasta la entrada del arca, su familia se sorprendió de ello, solo los vio desaparecer por el portal luminoso que desaprecio una vez que ellos entraron.

Una vez ya dentro del arca:

Kagome seguía a Allen hasta la sala del 14º, al llegar vieron a la mayoría a espacio de los generales, Allen no quiso preguntar así que prosiguió con las presentaciones.

-Kagome, esta es la sala del 14º, el piano de ahí es el que controla el arca; los de ahí son varios de los exorcistas, solo que faltan cuatro; mira ella es Lenalee lee, la hermana menor de Komui-dijo Allen señalando a la chica de cabello corto de color negro verdoso oscuro y de ojos de color lila. Su uniforme consiste en un tipo vestido corto con una combinación de color negro y rojo, lleva zapatillas de color rojo con medias blancas hasta los muslos y unos aros en los tobillos que pertenecen a su inocencia.

-un gusto en conocerte-dijo ella amablemente, saludándola estrechando su mano.

-el es Yu Kanda, el también es de Japón, y tiene 18 años-dijo Allen arrastrando las palabras, que señalo a un chico de cabello azul oscuro largo que esta sujeto a una coleta con una cinta blanca de ojos cafés oscuro. Su uniforme no era muy distinto del anterior, se parece al saco de Allen, pero en gabardina y pantalones negros y en la cintura su arma, mugen.

-hola-fue su único saludo, Kagome se le quedo viendo por un rato, ella había descubierto algo que no le había agradado con respecto al chico Kanda.

-el chico peli rojo es Lavi-dijo Allen señalado al aludido, un chico de cabello rojo como la sangre y es adornado por un pañuelo de color negro con figuras de color rojo y blanco, sus ojos son de color café y lleva un parche en el ojo izquierdo, viste al igual que Allen pero de pantalón blanco y botas largas de color café y lleva una bufanda de color rojo alrededor del cuello; el solo miro a Kagome embelesado con ojos de corazón.

-¡STRAKE!...un gusto en conocerte bella señorita, yo soy Lavi y tengo 18 años, y no dudes en pedirme ayuda cuando lo requieras-dijo Lavi que se había acercado a una velocidad impresiónate a Kagome la cual lo veía divertida.

-lo tendré en cuenta Lavi-dijo ella con una sonrisa que derritió al peli rojo.

-ella es Miranda Lotto-dijo Allen señalando a una de las adultas del grupo; ella era una mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, lo único que cambio de su uniforme del anterior es el color.

-es un placer concerté Kagome-dijo esta con un sonrisa sincera.

-el de ahí, es Krory-dijo Allen señalando a un hombre de 23 años, de cabello negro y una parte blanco, tenia orejas puntiagudas y esto le llamo mucho la atención a Kagome, de ojos negros, este viste como los otros exorcistas pero con capa, dándole una finta de vampiro anti-Akuma.

-oh!, se ve muy interesante su apariencia-dijo Kagome sonriendo y causando un sonrojo en Krory.

-muchas gracias señorita Kagome-dijo el volteando a ver a otro lado

-ellos son Marie y Chaoji, son buenos chicos-dijo Allen señalando al los nombrados que estaban cerca dela ventana. (Que ya me dio flojera describirlos, así que ya no lo hare).

-un gusto-dijo ella sonriendo.

-el gusto es nuestro-dijo el de pelos puntiagudos.

-bien solo faltan otros, pero esos después los veras, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Allen acercándose al piano.

-bien, mira esta es la esencia que te dije-dijo Kagome mientras de su mano salía una pequeña esfera de luz de color azul.

-bien, solo has lo tuyo-dijo Allen alejándose unos pasos del piano.

Kagome se concentro y la esfera que tenia en sus manos comenzó a deformarse y se convertía en millones de luces que la rodeaban, Kagome con un movimiento de su mano dirigió las luces al piano y estas se fundieron el que después comenzó a brillar, después de unos momentos la luz despareció y el único cambio de el piano fue que las teclas brillaban.

-bien, ahora a darte la idea del lugar al que vamos-dijo Kagome que se acerco Allen y junto su frente a la de el, sorprendiendo a todos por ello, pero Allen se concentro a lo que ella haría.

En la mente de Allen aparecía un poso en medio del bosque, una aldea cercana y mas lugares; después de unos minutos ellos se separaron y el sonrió.

-bien lo tengo-dijo el sonriendo.

-bien por que es hora de irnos-dijo ella avisando a los demás; al oír eso todo el mundo se prepara para el viaje al pasado por medio del arca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O0o00o0oooooooooooooo0o0o0o

En el sengoku; de forma paralela a todo.

Inuyasha estaba viendo el horizonte estaba atardeciendo y eso le recordaba muchas cosas, había decidido alejarse de todos para pensar tranquilamente; Kagome había regresado a su época para ver todo lo referente a ese nuevo enemigo; así que los demás de su grupo, junto con Kouga y Sesshomaru se encontraban haciendo sus cosas aparte, pero el no se terminaba de concentrar, así que solo le dijo a la anciana kaede que el iría a buscar algo que necesitaba para el viaje, ella dijo que no había problema, que cuando Kagome regresara le avisaría; así que siguiendo sus instintos se alejo un poco de la aldea y había llegado a campo abierto y desde ahí se veía un bonito panorama, que para los ojos de nuestro hanyo era nostalgia.

-aun me siento culpable, por no haberte salvado de las garras de Naraku-dijo Inuyasha a la nada, dejando fluir el dolor que sentía; a pesar de casi haber perdido a Kagome en manos de aquel bebe que llevaba kagura, aun sentía tristeza y desesperación por la muerte de Kikyo en el monte de las animas; pero esto fue captado por los sentidos de alguien que estaba lejos de ese lugar, pero que para el le parecía perfecto y sonrió con malicia ya que el hombre que había encontrado en ese lugar era muy interesante y ahora estaban los dos ahí.

-ese chico es muy interesante-dijo un hombre de piel oscura, gordo vestía de forma extraña y llevaba un sombrero, pero lo mas terrorífico era su sonrisa.

-ese es Inuyasha, un mitad demonio que acaba de perder a su amada-dijo Naraku desde las sombras, ya que estaban todo en el palacio que ahora esta habitando el conde.

-ooohhh… pero no me parece mas interesante que Allen, es todo suyo-dijo un niña que estaba flotando pero se agarraba de la espalda de el hombre regordete.

-ese chico tiene una esencia que me resultada familiar, pero no se de donde-dijo un joven de cabellera oscura, que vestía de traje y jugaba con un sombrero.

-entonces Tikki-pon, puedes venir conmigo-dijo el hombre gordo con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

-si por que no, por alguna extraña razón siento que lago interesante pasara-dijo el sin mucho interés.

-y que piensa hacer, mi venerable conde milenario-dijo Naraku desde las sombras.

-que ese chico será un juguete muy interesante y para evitar distracciones, me llevare unos akumas, para que se diviertan-dijo el aludido con una sonrisa.

-permítame ayudarle un poco; llévese unos cuantos demonios que le serán de ayuda-dijo Naraku que en ese momento mostraba un ejercito reunido a las afueras del lugar.

-ooohhh!... son muchos…-dijo la niña asomando la cabeza.

-jijijijiji….muchas gracias Narakiun-dijo el hombre con gracia mientras desaparecía con Tikki, lero y los demonios.

Muy lejos de ahí, en donde estaba Inuyasha mirando las primeras estrellas en el cielo.

-ahhh…-suspiro por decima vez Inuyasha hasta que se percata de una presencia que le había puesto los pelos de punta.

-buenas noches-dijo el conde que había llegado en medio de una nube de color morado.

Inuyasha se había puesto en guardia al ver aparecer a ese sujeto de la nada, ese hombre tenia un extraño olor para el.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Inuyasha en medio de un gruñido.

-ahhh!... que miedo-lero-dijo el paraguas cerca de el conde.

-veo que estas triste por una muerte…. No te gustaría arrebatarle el alma de tu amada de las manos de ese dios despiadado?-pregunto el hombre regordete con una sonrisa.

Lejos de ahí en la aldea de la anciana kaede; los demás del grupo de Inuyasha y los demonios que estaban ahí se habían reunido cerca de la cabaña de la anciana sacerdotisa de la aldea, ya que habían percibido una extraña presencia junto a la presencia de un ejercito de demonios.

Que rayos es esa presencia-dijo Kouga un tanto molesto mirando para todos lados.

En un ejército de demonio aparece por detrás de ellos y por enfrente había un extraño ejército de criaturas que ellos nunca habían visto.

El ejercito de las maquinas estaba cerca de la aldea y se estaban preparando para atacar y ellos ya tenían problemas con el ejercito de demonios detrás de ellos. En eso un luz extraña aparece sobre ellos, suficiente tenían con los problemas que tenían para que apareciera otro, pero de esa extraña luz surgió una extraña figura que había descendido quedando a escasos metros del suelo y de entre ella salió un flecha sagrada que impacto en algunos demonios cercanos. Sorprendidos de la figura luminosa salió Kagome, que vestía y lucia diferente y tras ella un grupo de personas que se pusieron en alerta al percatarse de los akumas cerca del pueblo.

-Allen, Lavi, Krory, ayuda-dijo Kagome señalando a los akumas y estos se lanzaron contra los pocos akumas que habían.

-esa es la prueba que necesitábamos, ese gordo esta aquí-dijo Kanda molesto.

-Kagome!-gritaron Shippo y sango que habían llegado a ella.

-les explico después, tenemos un ejer….-decía Kagome pero se cayo cuando misteriosamente de ella su mano izquierda sangraba.

-Kagome-dijo Miranda viéndola con preocupación.

-esta cerca… el conde milenario esta cerca-dijo ella volteando en varias direcciones hasta quedar mirando fijamente una dirección.

-Kagome!... ellos están cerca, junto con un ejercito de akumas en ese dirección-dijo Allen que en ese momento llegaba a lado de la aludida y señalaba la misma dirección que veía Kagome.

-Inuyasha… donde esta Inuyasha-dijo Kagome volteando a ver a los demás que en ese momento no sabían que decir.

-dijo que iría por algo que necesitaba y se fue por ese camino-dijo kaede señalando la misma dirección.

-rayos!... el conde debió percatarse del dolor de Inuyasha por la muerte de Kikyo… debemos darnos prisa-dijo Kagome que comenzaba a correr.

-eso es malo-dijo Shippo con curiosidad.

-muy malo, si el conde se hace con el cuerpo de Inuyasha y el alma de Kikyo, estaremos perdidos-dijo Kagome que era seguida por los demás.

-la presencia de akumas en este lugar, es prueba clara de que ese gordo ya esta trabajando-dijo Lavi que le costaba seguir el paso.

-agárrate fuerte te llevare hasta haya-dijo Sesshomaru que había aparecido a su lado y la cargaba y a una velocidad impresiónate desaparecieron ante la vista de los demás que ahora eran acompañados por los generales.

-maestro… donde se había metido?-dijo Allen muy molesto.

-estuvimos arreglando unos asuntos… pero creo que las cosas se han puesto algo tensas para que hayan salido a la carrera-dijo Cross con burla.

Más adelante donde estaba el conde e Inuyasha.

-no me creo eso-dijo Inuyasha serio.

-que niño mas desconfiado eh?-dijo Tikki que en ese momento aparecía a lado del conde jugando con su sombrero. El conde pensó que si el no cooperaba por la buenas, seria por las malas.

-se que es difícil, pero mira que te hizo ese dios injusto a ti, te quito a tu amada, pero yo eh venido a ti para arreglar eso… mira con esta linda muñeca podremos traer de vuelta a tu querida Kikyo, lo único que necesito de ti es que la llames…-dijo el conde con voz seria y con ello conjuraba magia para convencer a chico de orejas de perro.

-será posible…-dijo Inuyasha cayendo en la trampa de conde.

-por supuesto…-dijo Tikki que sonreía despreocupadamente.

Cerca de ahí, aparecía Kagome con Sesshomaru y pudo ver a lo lejos al conde, a Inuyasha, Relo, la maquina del conde que era observada por Inuyasha detenidamente pero sus ojos brillaban y atrás estaba el Noé…

-maldición el conde esta usando un conjuro para convencer a Inuyasha… si Inuyasha dice el nombre de Kikyo estamos perdidos-dijo Kagome que iba sujeta a Sesshomaru.

-lo esta dudando… pero aun así no creo llegar a tiempo…-decía Sesshomaru con voz fría.

-no es necesario… Sesshomaru lánzame en dirección a ellos…-dijo Kagome con determinación y el peli plateado no lo dudo, uso su espada para impulsar a la azabache la cual iba a una velocidad impresionante, al estar cerca pudo ver como Inuyasha abría los labios.

-Inuyasha no… no te lo permitiré conde… ¡INUYASHA….ABAJOOOOOOO!-grito Kagome, el cual fue percibido por el hanyo, el conde, Relo y Tikki; tras la esa orden, Inuyasha cayo de cara al suelo sin dejarlo llamar el alma de Kikyo y liberándolo del conjuro de el conde el cual la veía acercarse a ellos, y detrás de ella una persona de cabello plateado, similar al que tenia enfrente de el.

Sesshomaru casi alcanzo a Kagome, quería evitar que se estrellara contra uno de esos sujetos… pero ante el y los ojos de los que llegaban muy atrás de el… la inocencia de Kagome fue activada….

-"oh santa cruz que resides en mi interior, bríndame de nuevo tu poder para purificar las almas… ¡INOCENCIA… ACTIVADAAA!-dijo Kagome haciendo que los brazaletes de sus piernas brillaran y que comenzara a parecer unos listones de color negro, que rodearon de inmediato sus piernas, Kagome se había sacado sus zapatos en un ágil movimiento antes de convocar su inocencia dejando espacio para la parte baja de la inocencia que tomo forma de unas botas de color negro y lo que brillaba de color verde luminiscente era la inocencia que estaba en la parte superior, bajaba en línea delantera y rodeaba el tobillo y bajaba por la parte de atrás del tacón y se extendía en la planta del pie, ella en un ágil movimiento detuvo su vuelo casi encima de Inuyasha y lo siguiente que vieron fue, que los brazaletes de las manos habían tomado forma de guantes que brillaba la muñeca y se extendía en líneas por la parte de enfrente de los dedos; después lanzo un golpe a la maquina ya que el conde y Tikki habían esquivado el golpe; la maquina cayo al suelo con suma fuerza haciéndose pedazos y desaparecía, y Kagome solo se levantaba para mirar desafiante al conde.

-eso es malo… Kagome ya se molesto-dijo Cross cerca de los demás que se habían detenido donde Sesshomaru un tanto atrás.

-nunca había visto eso de Kagome-dijo sango que miraba a su amiga con sorpresa.

-ka-Kagome…-dijo Inuyasha que había levantado el rostro, apenas sentía que los efectos del conjuro se desvanecían, no recordaba mucho.

-justo a tiempo…-dijo ella con una sonrisa a Inuyasha.

-eh?... Kagome?-dijo Relo le sonaba el nombre de esa chica y parecía que ya la había visto.

-Kagome?...mmm…Kagome?...-se decía el conde mirando a la chica y después de observarla bien la reconoció. –ah!, ya se de donde te recuerdo!-dijo el conde sorprendiendo a la mayoría, a excepción de Cross.

-cuanto tiempo sin verte milenario… sigues igual-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Kagome, esa es la pequeña Kagome; en serio? Eres tu Kagome…-decía Tikki que no se lo creía.

-si, la misma Tikki-dijo ella mirándolo de la misma forma.

-jujujuju… mira que sorpresa si es la misma niña de hace años; la misma niña que se enamoro de Tikki-pon y estaba dispuesta a ser una Noé… y la que convirtió a su abuela en Akuma -dijo el conde sonriendo con perversidad mirando a ambos mientras hablaba y había sorprendido a la mayoría con ello, solo Cross sabia lo que había sucedido, ya que al igual que Allen ella despertó su inocencia en ese momento e igual estaba maldita que el chico.

-eso sucedió… y se enamoro de Tikki Mikk-dijo Lenalee sorprendida mirando el ambiente tenso que había en ese lugar.

-milenario, no ventiles los secretos íntimos de la gente…-se quejo Tikki sorbiendo de su cigarrillo.

-… además de que eso fue hace mucho conde, me llevaba bien contigo, con Road, y con Relo, pero en ese entonces era una niña, pero después de ese día decidí que te destruiría, junto tus armas y a la familia de Noé…-dijo ella de lo mas tranquila.

-y dime, que tipo de maldición te puso tu abuela…-dijo el conde picando en la herida.

-eso mi querido conde, nunca lo sabrás-dijo Kagome que se preparaba a atacar.

-espera…Kagome, dejemos esto par la paz si… no seria divertido que jugaras ahora con nosotros…-dijo Tikki cerca de ella, ella se había levantado del suelo levitando.

-…si mira que ahora será mas divertido ver como se defienden de esto…jijijijijijiji-dijo el conde que se elevaba con Relo y detrás de el había akumas de nivel 1,2,3 y demonios, unos separados de los otros…

-maldito conde…-murmuro Kagome molesta.

-tranquila fierecilla…-dijo Tikki pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- por que no mejor recordamos viejos tiempo…-dijo Tikki tomando el mentón de Kagome, pero Kagome solo sonrió maliciosamente.

-me parece bien…Tikki Mikk….-dijo ella sestándole un golpe, que el logro esquivar con un tanto de dificultad. –Veo que al fin dejaste libre al Noé que llevas en ti, el cual siempre reprimiste…-dijo ella mirándolo a la cara, el estaba a una distancia segura.

-…lo había hecho por un largo tiempo, pero algunas cosas pasaron y eso termino, olvide cosas de mi vida humana, pero lo único que no logre borrar, fue a ti…-dijo el con un tanto serio, antes de desaparecer junto con el conde y Relo.

-maldito Tikki…-susurro Kagome y ahora frente de ella había muchas akumas y demonios y ahora esta lo crucial del asunto, que seria, sacerdotisa o exorcista.

Ella bajo donde Inuyasha, el ambiente estaba algo tenso alrededor de ellos, así que mejor se acercó a los demás para aclarar algunos asuntos.

-bestia, sabias que Kagome había dicho que no confiáramos en nadie-dijo Kouga dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Inuyasha.

-lo se… pero algo raro sucedió-dijo Inuyasha mirándolo desafiante.

-el conde milenario, es un gran hechicero así que el uso un conjuro para ayudarlo en su ambición-dijo Cross que estaba detrás de los demás, Kagome al ori su voz ella solo se tenso un poco.

-ma-maestro-dijo Kagome en susurro.

-pero mira cuantos has crecido Kagome, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer…-dijo Cross que había llegado en un dos por tres en donde Kagome, colocando un brazo en los hombros de Kagome, la cual se había molestado, y había ocultado su rostro detrás de su flequillo, y empezó a temblar de coraje, al levantar su rostro miro molesta al peli rojo de cabello largo.

-¡MALDITO CROSS MARIAANNNNNN….!-grito Kagome que se había desecho del abrazo de su maestro para darle así un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo mando a volar algunos metros lejos de ahí… esa había sido la primera vez en que una mujer golpeaba y rechazaba al general Cross Marian.

-¡MAESTRO-BAKA… QUE SE SUPONE QUE HIZO EN ESTOS AÑOS QUE NO LE VI, SIGUE SIENDO UN MALDITO MUJERIEGO, DEBERIA SER MAS RESPONSABLE!-dijo Kagome regañándolo una vez que se había levantado del suelo.

-veo que sigues con ese carácter-dijo Cross en un suspiro.

-¡que esperaba, si después de todo tengo por maestro a un idiota mujeriego y irresponsable!-contesto Kagome molesta.

-no es por interrumpir, pero tenemos un serio problema detrás de nosotros-dijo Lavi que señalaba a los akumas y demonios que habían decidido que era hora de atacar.

-los exorcista nos encargaremos de los akumas…-dijo Allen que miraba la dirección de los akumas.

-… nosotros nos encargaremos de los demonios-dijo sango refiriéndose a los de la época sengoku.

-yo ayudare a los dos…-dijo Kagome muy seria.

-bien…-dijo Kanda para lanzarse en contra de los akumas.

-Yu esta muy ansioso…-dijo Lavi sorprendido.

-ok, vamos!-dijo Cross saliendo en contra de los akumas nivel 3.

-keh!, si creen que me detendrá un ejercito de demonios, me están subestimando-dijo Inuyasha que sacaba a colmillo de acero.

-chicos, los akumas déjenoslo a nosotros, ya que son la única manera de purificar las almas de los akumas…-dijo Kagome que estaba cerca de Miranda.

-ok, señorita Kagome se lo encargamos…-dijo Miroku saliendo con sango en el lomo de kirara.

-Shippo te puedes quedar con Miranda y Chaoji-dijo Kagome señalando a los nombrados.

-por supuesto Kagome-dijo el zorrito no muy convencido.

-gracias… viene es hora de trabajar…inocencia actívate, segunda fase abierta!...-dijo Kagome y de su guantes un luz los rodeaba y las botas aumentaba su velocidad.-inocencia nivel 2 "caminata celestial", activada-dijo Kagome, la cual salió prácticamente corriendo a la velocidad de Sesshomaru, pero por el cielo (me di una idea de one piece, técnica de sanji).

-inocencia activada…-dijeron al unisonó Chaoji y Miranda que estaban abajo en el suelo.

-inocencia activada; crece, crece, crece… nivel 2 abierto "sello"-dijo Lavi sacando su martillo gigante.

-inocencia activada, mugen…-dijo Kanda con su katana.

-inocencia activada!-dijeron los demás exorcistas y generales al unisonó (que son muchos).

-inocencia activada " CROW CLOWN"…-dijo Allen que transformaba su brazo izquierdo en una espada.

-woo!... la señora Kagome puede correr por el cielo-dijo Ginta que veía fascinado a Kagome como corría gracias a las botas que tenia puestas.

-con que eso hace un exorcista, será interesante ver lo que pueden hacer-dijo Sesshomaru destruyendo una parte de los demonios.

-es increíble lo que puede hacer la señorita Kagome no es así sango-dijo Miroku que veía como Kagome llegaba donde los akumas y se disponía a enfrentar a dos de nivel 2.

-nunca nos dijo que podía hacer eso, pero como nos había dicho la señorita Miranda, que ella no había tenido contacto son su inocencia desde hace años-dijo sango que miraba como se acercaban varios demonios a ellos- ¡oh!... ¡hiraikotsu!-dijo sango lanzando su mega boomerang.

-las personas que de este lugar se enfrentan con mucha facilidad a ese seres-dijo Chaoji muy emocionado.

-es sorprendente que Kagome haya estado luchando a su lado sin una inocencia-dijo Miranda mirando como los de la época feudal enfrentaban al ejército de demonios que seguía aumentando.

-¡cuidado!-dijo Shippo cuando vio que unos demonios se acercaban a la exorcista del tiempo.

-¡alto ahí monstro!-dijo Kouga que llegaba a su lado y destruida con sus piernas a los demonios.

-muchas gracias-dijo Miranda al lobo.

-no hay de que… si son amigos de mi querida Kagome, no me perdonaría que algo le pasara-respondió el hombre lobo, mirando como Kagome esquivaba con suma facilidad los ataques de los akumas.

-son demasiados, creen poder con ellos-dijo Shippo muy preocupados por el enorme ejercito de akumas frente de ellos.

-tenles confianza pequeño zorrito, ellos son fuertes y la aldea cercana no recibirá daño gracias a la protección de los generales…-dijo Miranda con una sonrisa al pequeño zorrito que estaba con ella.

-…pero y Kagome…-dijo Shippo preocupado viendo como ella tenia dificultades con dos akumas de nivel 3, pero antes de que alguien pudiera ver ella había sido lanzada con fuerza contra el suelo, estrellándose con varios arboles que estaban en la trayectoria de la caída.

-¡Kagome!-gritaron sus amigos del sengoku, Inuyasha que estaba cerca se acerco a ella antes que algún Akuma la atacara, se preparaba a lanzar un viento cortante, pero la voz de Kagome lo detuvo.

-de-detente Inuyasha…-dijo con dificultad Kagome que se levantaba del suelo con esfuerzo.

-¡pero que dices mujer!-reclamo Inuyasha llevándose a Kagome cerca de Miranda.

-…es que si un Akuma no es destruido con la inocencia, el alma que esta atrapada en esa maquina…desaparecerá-dijo Kagome que se levantaba con ayuda de Miranda.

-no!-dijo Shippo asustado.

-si, los ingredientes que el conde usa para la creación de un Akuma, son: una maquina, la desesperación y un alma…-dijo Miranda muy seria.

-maldición-se dijo Inuyasha esa era una de aquellas ocasiones en las que se sentía impotente.

-tranquilos, soy mas fuerte que ese Akuma… solo que me descuide un poco…-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Kagome…-dijeron Shippo e Inuyasha al unisonó.

-tsk… maldito Akuma, ya me hiciste de enojar…-dijo Kagome mirando a los akumas como se burlaban de ellos.

-Kagome… te cuidado-dijo Marie que había oído en ese momento como ella se había enfurecido (no se si haga eso el chico ok).

-lo tendré…-dijo alejándose un poco de ellos con lentitud y firmeza-… hace tiempo que no hago esto, espero no haberme oxidado…-se burlo de ella misma Kagome.

-que piensa hacer?-se pregunto Kouga que había llegado donde ellos.

-piensa usar una vieja técnica…-dijo Cross que había llegado a su lado de la nada fumando su cigarrillo como si estuviera de paseo (a que hora llego ahí?).

-técnica?-dijo Chaoji confuso.

-…mira mocoso, ella aunque haya estado fuera de la orden algunos años… ella fue considerada una de las mas fuertes después de los generales… a pesar de su corta edad, ella podría vencerte a ti con una sola mano-dijo Cross molesto, después de todo el odiaba a sus discípulos varones y amaba a sus alumnas (siendo Kagome la única) pero sus mañas hizo que Kagome lo detestara.

-…bueno dejemos de juegos y pongámonos serios…-dijo Kagome que ya se había elevado otra vez en el cielo-…bien mi querido conde esta batalla nos la llevamos nosotros…¡liberación… nivel 2.5 "Tsukinomori"!-dijo Kagome y de sus manos se formaba una extrañas luz sin forma, hasta que de ella se formo un par de cuchillas en plata y decorado negro- primera forma "estrellas gemelas"-.

-son unas cuchillas?-dijo Shippo sorprendido.

-y no han visto nada, la ultima fase de esas armas son un misterio, pero ella puede formar armas con solo pensarlas, pero esa es mas superior que una forma común… de verdad se molesto-dijo Cross un tanto molesto por que ahora tendría que tener cuidado.

Kagome se acerco con rapidez al Akuma que era su ponente y lo atravesó con sus armas haciendo dos cortes limpios en el, la mayoría se sorprendió de ello, mas los exorcista, no habían visto a alguien que se encargara de esa manera, o a esa rapidez de una Akuma de nivel 3, a excepción de los generales, pero para ella fue sencillo; Kagome saltaba y corría con demasiada libertad como si fuera como Lenalee y su inocencia, pero esta era diferente, ella luchaba como en el cielo como si fuera una batalla en el suelo, hacia cortes rápidos con su inocencia y uno que otro mas hábil detenía un par de ataques, Allen la veía con admiración mientras el luchaba de a igual a un Akuma nivel 3, con su espada, Lavi había dominado un poco mas su inocencia y hacia la combinación de 2 o 3 sellos, sin mucha dificultad; todos y cada uno de ellos había mejorado con los meses después de la casi destrucción de la orden oscura.

-Jo!, es buena…-dijo Kanda viendo como corta a un Akuma de nivel 2.

-si lo es…-concordó Lavi con una mirada soñadora dirigida a Kagome.

- baka-usagi, presta atención!-reclamo Kanda a Lavi el cual casi es golpeado por un nivel 2 con su cañón.

-fiuuuu!... eso estuvo cerca-dijo Lavi desde la punta de su gran martillo.

- casi es golpeado por esa cosa…-dijo Miroku desde kirara, ellos ya habían terminado con los demonios.

-son muy hábiles, nunca creería que hubiera jóvenes de esa edad luchar contra esas cosas-dijo sango en el suelo.

-es un tanto difícil aceptarlo, pero como nos lo dicen en la orden, nosotros fuimos escogidos por la inocencia para ser la arma de dios en contra de el conde, la familia de Noé y los akumas, que quieren destruir este mundo-dijo Miranda que estaba cerca de ellos.

-alguien escogido… acaso no todo el mundo puede ser un exorcista, como ustedes?-pregunto Miroku con duda, los demás de la era de sengoku se interesaron en ello y se acercaron a escuchar.

-exactamente, las personas que llegan a ser compatibles con la inocencia son los que se convierten en exorcistas… en si alrededor de el mundo existen 109 trozos del "cristal de dios", los cuales reciben el nombre de dios, hace mucho tiempo, se libro una feroz batalla encontrar del conde y las personas que tuvieron esa batalla contra el nos dejaron su legado por medio de ella… es una larga historia que aun tiene muchos huecos por llenar, pero hasta ahora nuestro trabajo como aquellos que tienen una sincronización con la inocencia es el de destruir a los akumas, salvar las almas de los humanos y vencer al conde-dijo Cross que estaba sentado recargado en el tronco de un árbol, viendo como los últimos akumas eran destruidos.

-…aunque no todos se conforman con ello… existen personas que se preocupan por esos monstros…-dijo Chaoji que fue escuchado por todos, incluso por Kagome y Allen que el solo atino a bajar un poco la cabeza pero para la azabache que se había colocado detrás de el y ese comentario hizo que se molestara mas, las personas que conocen esa expresión de su cara se alejaron tanto como pudieron de ellos.

-dime mocoso acaso esta mal querer salvar a los akumas…-dijo Kagome con voz de ultratumba que hizo que los que habían quedado ahí y el responsable de ellos se asustaran, pero no se iba a quedar callado por ello. (Woo que valiente, llevare flores a tu tumba por tu coraje)

-por su puesto…-dijo el volteándose a enfrentarla, pero se había arrepentido al instante, ella daba miedo, mas que Kanda cuando lo llamaban por su primer nombre o de verdad estaba molesto.

-ooohhh…. Y me podrías darme una buena razón…"para que no te golpe"-dijo Kagome lo mas seria y atemorizante que nunca había sido, ni con Inuyasha, pensando lo ultimo.

-… si no hubiera sido por ellos, la señorita Anita, y los demás chicos de su tripulación estarían con vida!... lo que único que ellos saben es destruir-contesto el mas furioso que nunca.

-siento lastima por el pobre chico…-dijo Shippo en susurro desde lejos a los demás del sengoku que se habían alejado.

-pobrecillo…-dijo sango y Miroku que lo veían con pena.

-es my valiente…-dijo Inuyasha que estaba lo mas alejado que podía, por que no quería hacer una visita a su ama…digo al suelo.

-tsk!... estúpido mocoso… no sabe a que demonio se acaba de echar-dijo Cross desde su distancia disfrutando del espectáculo y su cigarrillo.

-mmm… -dijo Kagome cerrando los ojos, para después abrirlos y mostrar la peor de las mirada- mira mocoso estúpido, no se que rayos sea el trabajo que desempeñas, pero déjame decirte una cosa, tal vez el comentario que hiciste iba dirigido a otra persona…-dijo mirando a Allen de reojo-…pero déjame aclárate unos puntos aquí…sabes como fueron creados los akumas ¿no?, pues bien, un ingrediente de ello, es el alma humana, sabes y nuestro trabajo no es solo proteger a los humanos del loco del conde milenario, si no también de salvar las almas cautivas en un Akuma… tal vez no lo sepas, pero las personas que son como Allen sufren mas que tu, ya que el puede ver el alma atrapada en esa cosa, pero una cosa es verla y oírla y otras es oírla y sentirla… acaso crees que ellos estarían orgullos de tu pensamientos tontos, prácticamente los estas decepcionado, el sufrimiento de cada uno es diferente, pero por ello se hacen distinciones…-dijo Kagome lo mas tranquila, pero atemorizante que pudo.

-…y me lo dice alguien que es como Allen, una persona que fue maldecida y que se dejo arrastras por un Noé…-contraataco el pelos rebeldes, haciendo tragar a los demás (no debiste decir eso… se ve que ansias morir).-

Kagome al oír eso agarro su arco, (de donde lo saco?) y con la parte de madera le dio un buen golpe que lo hizo volar unos metros de distancia y del suelo.

-tu no sabes nada!... tu no tienes la menor idea de que es ser engañado y convertir a un ser querido en un Akuma, el condenar el alma de esa persona a los mandatos de ese loco… de poder oír el sufrimiento de ellas… simplemente eres un estúpido mocoso que no a vivido casi nada de esta vida, eres mayor deberías comprender, pero que pasaría que fueras marcado de niño, ahhh!-dijo Kagome que estaba de verdad molesta que ahora estaba tensando una flecha en contra de la persona que tenia en frente de sus ojos.

-Kagome!-dijo sango sorprendida.

-mocoso estúpido corre!-dijo Cross que se había levantado de su lugar, pero aun así solo logro saltar esquivando una flecha sagrada de Kagome, pero había dejado una estela de luz y había formado un enorme cráter.

-a la próxima no fallare y créelo; así que si te oiga decir un estúpido comentario de estos, te mando a la orden de regreso lleno de agujeros y flechas de adorno, te recomiendo que vayas pensando en tus palabras, tus acciones, tus pensamiento y de tu trabajo como exorcista…-dijo Kagome antes de darse vuelta y salir caminando con dirección a la aldea de la anciana kaede.

-eres estúpido…-dijo Inuyasha que estaba a lado de el.

-es la verdad-contesto el.

-mira, no me interesa lo que pienses; pero eso pensamientos son demasiado atroces… por que no solo lastimas a las personas, si no a ti … un día llegaras a resentirte de ellos-dijo Inuyasha que se alejaba con a las manos dentro de su haori.

-es joven orejas de perro tiene razón… así que Chaoji, si quieres regresar a casa por tu propio pie…-dijo el general Tiedoll que se había colocado a su lado, paraqué repusiera la movilidad en las piernas, la reacción de Kagome lo había aterrado y su ataque lo había hecho temblar, ya que eso no había sido con su inocencia, si no con sus propias habilidades.

O0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Woooo, otro capitulo mas… y siiii!, tengo un reviewe, GRACIAS CAT…. Aunque sea solo uno no pierdo las esperanzas, y aunque sea solo una persona, no importa seguiré hasta al final para no decepcionarla… este esta dedicado a ti, espero que este te guste, espero no regarla…jajaja…. Es lo que luego termino haciendo… además me encanta esta idea, nunca había tenido algo mas loco ( rosse: mentirosa y las demás que tienes en la memoria USB, los borradores en la libreta y en la cabeza, me llevaría 3 días y 3 noches terminar…) ¬¬… es verdad!..Jajaja… espero que sea de su agrado…

Así que comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, lechugasos, todo para una rica ensalada, son bienvenidos!...

JA-NE!


End file.
